Keziah Murray Gill (1795-1873)
Keziah Murray Gill (1795-1873) Birth Keziah was born November 26, 1795 in Saint Thomas Parish, Baltimore County, Maryland, to parents Benjamin M. Gill (c1755-aft1795) and Jemima Murray (c1775-aft1795). Marriage to Mordecai Wheeler On November 27, 1813, Keziah married Mordecai Wheeler in Baltimore County, Maryland. Chidren by Mordecai Wheeler Census data indicates that Mordecai and Keziah had at least 10 children together. The children of Mordecai and Keziah are as follows: *Christopher Wheeler (c1816-1887) *Rezin Wheeler (c1818-aft1880) *Mary Ann Wheeler (1821-1858) *Malinda Wheeler (c1824-aft1860) *Mordecai Wheeler III (c1825-aft1880) *? Wheeler (c1827-bef1840) - male child appearing in the 1830 census *Keziah Wheeler (c1828-aft1860) *Nancy Wheeler (c1830-aft1855) *John Wheeler (c1833-aft1880) *Rachel Wheeler (c1836-aft1880) Move to Ohio Keziah moved with her husband Mordecai Wheeler to German Township, Harrison County, Ohio prior to 1820. 1820 Census Keziah is believed to have resided with her husband Mordecai in the 1820 census of Green Township, Harrison County, Ohio. A reconstruction of the household is as follows: *Mordecai Wheeler, head, 30, MD *Keziah Murray (Gill) Wheeler, wife, 25, MD *Christopher Wheeler, son, 4, MD *Rezin Wheeler, son, 2, MD *?, male, 10-16 1830 Census Keziah is believed to have resided with her husband Mordecai in the 1830 census of German Township, Harrison County, Ohio. A reconstruction of the household is as follows: *Mordecai Wheeler II, head, 40, MD *Keziah Murray (Gill) Wheeler, wife, 35, MD *Christopher Wheeler, son, 14, MD *Rezin Wheeler, son, 12, MD *Mary Ann Wheeler, daughter, 9, OH *Malinda Wheeler, daughter, 6, OH *Mordecai Wheeler III, son, 5, OH *? Wheeler, son, 0-5, OH *Keziah Wheeler, daughter, 2, OH *Nancy Wheeler, daughter, 0, OH 1840 Census Keziah was listed as head of household in the 1840 census of German Township, Harrison County, Ohio. A reconstruction of the household is as follows: *Keziah Murray (Gill) Wheeler, head, 45, MD *Rezin Wheeler, son, 22, MD *Malinda Wheeler, daughter, 16, OH *Mordecai Wheeler, son, 15, OH *Keziah Wheeler, daughter, 12, OH *Nancy Wheeler, daughter, 10, OH *John Wheeler, son, 6, OH *Rachel Wheeler, daughter, 4, OH 1850 Census Keziah was listed as head of household in the 1850 census of German Township, Harrison County, Ohio. The household is listed as follows: *Keziah Murray (Gill) Wheeler, head, 55, Baltimore County, Maryland *Rezin Wheeler, son, 32, Baltimore County, Maryland *Mordecai Wheeler, son, 25, Harrison County, Ohio *Nancy Wheeler, daughter, 20, Harrison County, Ohio *John Wheeler, son, 16, Harrison County, Ohio *Rachel Wheeler, daughter, 14, Harrison County, Ohio 1860 Census Keziah was listed as head of household in the 1860 census of Hopedale, Green Township, Harrison County, Ohio. The household is listed as follows: *Keziah Murray (Gill) Wheeler, head, 63, Baltimore County, Maryland *Rezin Wheeler, son, 41, Baltimore County, Maryland *Mordecai Wheeler, son, 39, Harrison County, Ohio *John Wheeler, son, 26, Harrison County, Ohio *Mary Belle Naragong, grand-daughter, 5, Harrison County, Ohio 1870 Census Keziah was listed as head of household in the 1870 census of German Township, Harrison County, Ohio. The household is listed as follows: *Keziah Murray (Gill) Wheeler, head, 74, Baltimore County, Maryland *Rezin Wheeler, son, 51, Baltimore County, Maryland *Mordecai Wheeler, son, 45, Harrison County, Ohio *Mary Narragon, grand-daughter, 19, Harrison County, Ohio Death Keziah died June 5, 1873 in Harrison County, Ohio. Ancestors For a list of the known ancestors of Keziah Murray Gill, click here. Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Pioneers of Ohio Category:Born in Baltimore County, Maryland Category:Died in Harrison County, Ohio